Queen's guard
by Xennie.B
Summary: AU mainly GC but also a bit of BV. Both working under the queen in her time of need. Both of different class. Can they find love? i suck at summaries. The story is alot better than the summary trust me.
1. Prologue A Letter From An Old Friend

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Goku sat at his desk counting the tiles on his roof out of pure boredom.  
  
His tail curled and uncurled lazily behind him.  
  
A knock at his door snapped him out of it as he quickly straightened up incase it was someone important.  
  
"Come," Goku called then relaxed as one of his lieutenants walked in.  
  
Goku gave a lazy salute to the lieutenant and a nod for him to speak.  
  
"Sir I have an urgent message from the Queen's general," the lieutenant said perking Goku's interest instantly.  
  
Goku took the letter from the lieutenant and paid no more attention to him as he saluted and left.  
  
Goku tore open the letter and read it;  
  
Sergeant Kakarot, *sigh, will he ever learn*  
  
As you may have heard there have been three assassination attempts on the Queen. In the last two months.  
  
Her majesty has gone into hiding and will come out in two weeks time.  
  
I request the second best solider I know, after myself, to help me protect the Queen in her time of need.  
  
General Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans  
  
"In other word Prince of you and me . That not a whole lot to do Geta, I'm only one rank under you in the earth's army as it is," Goku muttered to himself and began to gather his belongings from around his office, before heading to his living quarters to finish packing.  
  
AN: I know it was short, hell it was very short and if I was you I'd be having a hissy fit, but the next chapter will be up in the morning once I get it off my home computer so be patient please.  
  
END OF PROLOGUE. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. LUV XENNIE.B 


	2. Arrivals And New Arrangements

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Chichi please, reconsider!"  
  
"Bulma I'm doing this whether you like it or not,"  
  
"But Chi I've seen how the people in the palace really treat the workers. You haven't and I don't want anything to happen to you,"  
  
"Bulma I'm 29 not 12! I can look after myself!"  
  
"Vegeta tell her this is a bad idea!"  
  
"I'm not one to agree with you woman! . but she's right this time it is to dangerous," Vegeta said stepping out of the shadows to stand next to his mate.  
  
"I want to earn my own keep for once in my life instead of everything being handed to me on a silver platter that why I'm going to work for the palace," Chichi,  
  
"Do you even know what to do?" Bulma asked  
  
"I've clean for myself my whole life! And Vegeta certainly think I can cook,"  
  
Vegeta merely snorted  
  
Chichi glared at the two. "I can't stay in your quarters forever! It's not big enough!"  
  
"This is the biggest quarters in the entire palace apart from the royal ones!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Yes and for you two and Baby Trunks it's big, but if you add me it makes it smaller," Chichi muttered and with that headed out the door.  
  
Vegeta hmphed and Bulma sighed slumping into the coach.  
  
"Well that look makes you live up to your title," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Go to hell," Bulma snapped  
  
Vegeta was cut off from his reply by a knock at the door.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Chichi hurried down the corridors of the palace.  
  
She'd grown up playing in the palace with Bulma and knew every secret passage there was to make her journey to the workers quarters faster.  
  
Chichi make it just in time or so she thought.  
  
Chichi was grabbed roughly by the arm and yanked around to face her captor.  
  
Chichi had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat at the sight and smell of her captor  
  
The guy was almost three times her size. With mattered dirty shoulder length hair that was black from filth and its natural colour could have been anyone's guess.  
  
His clothes were ripped and covered in BO and dirt with the smell to match. A few day old stubble covered his face and framed his mouth of rotten teeth.  
  
His breath was the worst thing Chichi had ever smelt in her life. It was a mix of Whiskey, tobacco and rotten teeth which made her stomach churn.  
  
"So we have a new slave!"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Goku woke from his sleep by a jab in the ribs.  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"Dad we've arrived at the palace you've got to wake up!" a young voice laughed  
  
"Ok son I'm awake," Goku yawned climbing to his feet.  
  
Grabbing their bags the pair headed to the exit as the plane began to descend for landing.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma quickly straighten herself before Vegeta opened the door.  
  
"Lady Bulma ." The solider bowed and Bulma smiled.  
  
"General Vegeta!" The solider saluted to Vegeta who merely snorted.  
  
"I was asked to inform you that the ship with Sergeant Goku has arrived," The soldier reported.  
  
"Anything else?" Vegeta demanded  
  
"No sir,"  
  
Vegeta slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What woman!"  
  
"Oh hell I give up on you!"  
  
"Like I care, stupid woman."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes deciding to change the topic.  
  
"So Goku is the other Saiyan?"  
  
'Snort'  
  
"Is he nice?"  
  
"Unfortunately,"  
  
"Good let's go and meet him then," Bulma said and got to her feet.  
  
"No way in hell! I am not meeting him."  
  
"What he's your friend isn't he?"  
  
Silence but Bulma knew that look.  
  
"Good it's about time you think of someone as a friend!"  
  
"WOMAN HE IS NOT MY FRIEND!"  
  
"Whatever you say Veggie! Come on let's go," and with that Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. LUV XENNIE.B 


	3. The Past Is Told

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Goku and Gohan stepped off the ship and glanced around the royal landing zone taking in the glamour and the sight of the magnificent palace of the earth's royal family before them.  
  
"Kakarot!"  
  
The pair turned to see Vegeta walk over with an elegant blue haired woman on his arm.  
  
"Hey Vegeta long time no see," Goku said as the pair reached them.  
  
Bulma glanced between Goku and Vegeta slightly miffed *How in the world are these two best friends, hell he's Vegeta's only friend, but they're almost complete opposites*  
  
Goku took Bulma's hand and kissed the back of it. "And greetings to you milady, I'm Son Goku and this is my son Gohan," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"I thought Vegeta called you Kakarot?" Bulma asked.  
  
"His Saiyan name is Kakarot, his grandfather, the human who raised him a guy named Gohan named him Goku when he found him near his space pod." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Oh so you named your son after the guy who raised you. I'm sure he's honored. Where's his mother though didn't she come with you?" Bulma asked.  
  
And uncomfortable silence fell briefly amongst the group before Vegeta decided to break it.  
  
"Yamcha!" Yamcha ran over and saluted to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked he still enjoyed ordering him around even though it had been at least three years since he 'won' Bulma from him.  
  
"Show Sergeant Goku to his and his son's quarters," Vegeta said choosing for once to call Goku by his real name to save it from causing problem's later.  
  
"Yes Sir, Sergeant if you and your son will follow me I'll lead you to where you'll be staying." Yamcha said and with a nod from Goku the three left.  
  
"Kakarot we'll meet you at the dining hall when you're done!" Vegeta called to the leaving trio.  
  
"Ok Vegeta," came the reply.  
  
"Come along Woman there are a few things I've got to tell you," Vegeta said leading her towards the dinning hall.  
  
Once they got there Vegeta began to explain.  
  
"Kakarot doesn't know who Gohan's mother is. I can't remember and no one else survived that would have know who she was either."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked,  
  
"Gohan is 11 years old so about 11 or 12 years ago Goku would have met his mother I guess. But some things happened that no one can remember. The last either of us remember was 10 years ago and is the only reason we know Gohan is Kakarot's son . . ."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Goku and Vegeta both lay on the ground of an unfamiliar planet badly beaten, bleeding and to weak to get up.  
  
"Kakarot where is your mate?" Vegeta managed to get out in hoarse breaths finding it hard to breathe and speak with his injuries.  
  
"I sent her in a pod back home she was unconscious so I couldn't even say goodbye but I couldn't find Gohan. I think . . . I think Demak got him."  
  
"Well done Goku, you got that right," Demak sneered appearing between the two fallen warriors. His frame only slightly larger than Goku's he looked basically Human with ice blue eyes and brown, unruly, shoulder length hair but his red scaly skin proved he wasn't.  
  
"That 'mate' of yours should have been mine. She was my prize, my toy but you already had claim and ruined her by this abomination!" Demak raised his arm showing an unconscious one year old Gohan in his grasp.  
  
He threw Gohan onto Goku's chest causing Goku to wince in pain.  
  
"Well if I can't have her no one can. Not that it will really matter as you three will be dead in an hour when I blow up this planet. It's a shame really that I killed the slave collector that found her cause now I don't know what useless planet you weaklings call home. But I will find her none the less and I will kill her!"  
  
"You Bastard!" Goku growled out.  
  
"Actually I've had another thought." Demak said grinning evilly.  
  
"I'll block all your memories of her that way if by some miracle you survive or escape you'll be torture knowing you lost your one true love and can never find her cause you know nothing of her." Demak laughed evilly and before either could try to stop him a red beam hit them and everything went black.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
". . . The next thing we remember is waking up on one of the fleet's ship. The one survivor on the fleet that had gone to rescue Kakrot's mate and whoever else that had needed rescuing with must have either been important or there were quite a lot to send out a whole fleet. Anyway the one survivor was the pilot of the ship he used the ships scans to find any survivors. He only found Kakarot, Gohan and I everyone else was dead."  
  
"Well doesn't he know who Goku's mate was?"  
  
"Maybe? He found us just as the planet was about to explode. Apparently the take off was rough since the planet was breaking up around us. He was hit by something really hard in the ribs. A few of his ribs broke and pushed into his lung . . ."  
  
Bulma covered her mouth as she gasped in horror.  
  
"He suffered major internal bleeding and died shortly after I came to. He'd already programmed the auto pilot to bring us home to earth so once Kakarot and Gohan came to we took it in turns to use the regeneration tank I had made and installed on every ship in the fleet."  
  
"Oh my Kami, that must have been so terrible for Goku to know he could never remember her." Bulma whispered  
  
Vegeta hmphed and signaled for a maid to come and take their order. "I think the only thing that kept him going was the brat. He still seems trouble at times. He used to be so happy, carefree and fairly stupid come to think of it. He changed a lot after that incident. Worked hard to actually have a brain, took good care of his brat even though he was too sentimental to the brat and became sergeant. Not just a high level soldier because I promoted him because he was so strong and one of the last Saiyans."  
  
The pair fell silent as a Maid came over to take their order of what they'd like while they waited for Goku and Gohan to come back.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	4. Vegeta's Insult Chichi's Revenge

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the Characters.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
The maid walked over to the couple.  
  
"Yes my lord?" She said with a polite bow.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma's head's snapped up at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Chi what are you doing here I thought you were going to sign up in housekeeping," Bulma said surprised.  
  
"They were short kitchen hands so I was asked to do it," Chichi said.  
  
Vegeta's keen eyesight noticed something showing from just behind Chichi's sleeve of her dress.  
  
Grabbing Chichi's arm he pushed up her sleeve and examined the bruise that was already beginning to show.  
  
"Oh, Chichi how in the world did you get that?" Bulma asked in concern.  
  
Chichi yanked her arm out of Vegeta grip wincing slightly at the sore mussel in her shoulder protesting the sudden movement.  
  
"I tripped and banged my arm on the corner of a table as I fell ok." Chichi muttered.  
  
"Yeah well you always were a clumsy cow as a brat so I was told." Vegeta muttered under his breath.  
  
Chichi scowled at Vegeta trying hard to resist the urge to slap him, but it was out of her place and she'd get into a lot of trouble for striking a member of a class so high above her even if he didn't press charges.  
  
Instead she turned to Bulma. "You want the usual B?" She asked  
  
"Yeah thanks Chi," Bulma smiled.  
  
Chichi scribbled down the order and walked off ignoring Vegeta completely.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Hey Dad you nearly done yet?" Gohan asked heading towards the door of his father's room.  
  
"Yep I just have one final thing to do," Goku called opening his door not expecting Gohan to be right there.  
  
"What's that?" Gohan asked his deep green eyes so full of innocence and cheerfulness.  
  
Goku smiled at Gohan scuffing up the boys black hair.  
  
Goku walked over to the mantel above the fire place and placed the four star Dragonball on its cushion upon the mantel.  
  
"There now let's go find Vegeta and Bulma," Goku said and the pair walked out of the room.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Vegeta why do you have to be so cruel to her?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"She's just easy to tease! And she usually fights back since she's such a harpy!"  
  
"She is not a harpy!"  
  
"Whatever!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
Chichi walked back over carrying two drinks.  
  
"Here you go Bulma!" Chichi said smiling brightly.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at her friend. *What was she up to one minute she's pissed and now she's all cheery again, she's got to be planning something*  
  
"And here's your drink Vegeta," Chichi said with a smile.  
  
"I didn't ask for one!"  
  
"Too bad!" Chichi said and promptly tipped the drink over Vegeta's head.  
  
Vegeta shot out of his seat with an indignant yell. "You Bitch!" Vegeta growled before stalking out of the room.  
  
That was it Bulma couldn't take it any more and collapsed into fits of laughter with Chichi. "Did you see the look on his face? Oh, Chi that was priceless!"  
  
"I know but you should probably follow him before he injures or kills a poor innocent bystander in his furious storming to your room,"  
  
"Yeah your right, but thank you so much for that, he's never gonna live that one down!" Bulma said and walked out still giggling to herself as she made her way down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Miss Bulma!" Bulma looked up and the cheery call to see Gohan wave at her as he and his father walked down the hallway.  
  
"Just call me Bulma, ok kid?" Bulma said once the pair had reached her.  
  
"Ok!" Gohan smiled.  
  
"I thought we were meeting you and Vegeta at the dinging hall? But I felt Vegeta's Ki spike and head in a different direction to where I thought the hall was." Goku said focusing on where he could sense Vegeta's mad and still slightly raised Ki.  
  
"Oh we were at the dining hall but Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident when he insulted a friends of ours and she decided she wanted revenge." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"What did she do?" Gohan asked curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Tipped a drink over his head," Bulma shrugged  
  
"And she's alive?" Gohan asked slightly amazed. From the few times he'd met Vegeta and from what his dad had told him Vegeta wasn't one to take to kindly to pranks.  
  
Goku laughed, "Vegeta's getting soft, who would have thought!"  
  
"Come on we'll meet him at our room.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
By the time the trio walked through the door Vegeta was already showered, changed and was putting on a new clean shirt.  
  
As Bulma stepped in the nanny walked over and handed trunks to Bulma.  
  
"I thought I'd hang around until your return mistress as the master seemed to have something on his mind," The nanny said.  
  
"Thank you Touca, I'll call when I need you to look after Trunks again for me,"  
  
"It'll be a pleasure mistress." Touca said and with a bow left.  
  
"So this is trunks, Vegeta told me a bit about him but not a lot," Goku said as he looked down at the baby cradled in Bulma's arms.  
  
"Yep this is your little prince," Bulma chided.  
  
"Bet he'll be thrilled when he grows up and find out his race consists of his father, his fathers best friend and his hybrid son," Goku smirked.  
  
Bulma exchanged a look with Vegeta that both the Sons missed as they were talking to Trunks.  
  
"Kakarot there's some people I'd like you too meet, you'll be having a bit to do with them while we work on the queen's assassination attempt."  
  
"Yeah sure Vegeta, When do you want me to meet them?"  
  
"Right now! Woman can you look after both the brats, Gohan can't meet them, at least not yet."  
  
"Sure 'Geta," Bulma replied barely paying attention to him as she fed Trunks.  
  
Gohan snickered at the nickname until he met Vegeta's glare and shut up almost immediately.  
  
"Come on Kakarot," Vegeta said and walked out the door.  
  
"You behave for Bulma Gohan and I'll come pick you up later." Goku added before following Vegeta out the door.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5. TBC.PLEASE REVIEW.LUV XENNIE.B 


	5. Special Ops

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/ GT or any of its characters.  
  
AN: Ok I raised the rating cause of a bit of violence and language content that I didn't really think about when I first rated the story.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Goku followed Vegeta through the palace.  
  
Soon the halls became darker, un-kept and with virtually no one else around except for them.  
  
"Vegeta where are we going?" Goku asked.  
  
"These old deserted corridors were the ideal place to hide a small secret base."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"These halls are completely monitored by surveillance camera's and safety mechanisms to stop any unwanted bakas from coming across anything they're not supposed to,"  
  
"Right so what is this base for?"  
  
"A small group of my own personal choice. They're what the human's call spies or secret agents."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Six plus, myself, you and the Namek."  
  
"The Namek?" Goku repeated slightly confused before finally noticing the figure sneaking along behind them.  
  
"Piccolo what are you doing here?" Goku asked looking over his shoulder as they continued making their way down what seemed to be an endless hallway.  
  
Piccolo came out of the shadows no longer trying to hide since they knew he was there anyway. "Kami thinks something will happen and I'm to be here in case,"  
  
"Any idea on what?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Vegeta stopped in front of a painting on the wall.  
  
The painting was of a semi baron landscape with a grand city and palace on the horizon. The two setting suns in the background cast a reddish glow across the landscape.  
  
Vegeta traced the outline of the palace with a tiny sad smile. "Vegetasei," he whispered before pressing his thumb to the largest sun.  
  
A small beep answered. Piccolo gave Vegeta a questioning look,  
  
"Fingerprint identification," Vegeta answered. Followed by a click and a small rumble as the wall the painting was on slid up to reveal a doorway.  
  
The trio walked in to see four people sitting in front of a TV arguing on who was going to be the next person to be killed on the horror movie which was paused on the Tv screen.  
  
"It's gonna be the black hair wench!" M1  
  
"No way, it's the blue haired guy." F1  
  
"Nope defiantly the black haired wench," M2  
  
"No way!" F2  
  
"Argh you men are such arses! Why is it always the women you think that will die!" F1  
  
"Exactly! Do does that mean you think we'll die before you?" F2  
  
The two men looked at each other. "Maybe," M1  
  
Just before the two women could kill the two guys Vegeta cut in. "Shut Up!"  
  
Four heads snapped up shocked.  
  
"Prince Vegeta!" they yelled in surprise.  
  
"Shouldn't one of you be watching the cameras?" Vegeta demanded  
  
"They're on auto I.D!" F2  
  
"Ah, who are they?" M1  
  
"These are Piccolo and Sergent . Goku. They're joining the group. Sergent Goku is my second in command so you have to do whatever he says and though Piccolo has no military rank he has friends and contacts in very high places"  
  
Vegeta then turned to Goku and Piccolo. "These are the special Ops unit. There are two missing right now. The Big bald one is Nappa, the other male is Toma, the short female next to him is his mate Vasha and the final female is Vixen she's a shape shifter. Her whole species is but this is her natural form." Vegeta said.  
  
"That explains the silver hair and violet eyes, they're not common features you'd find on earth," Goku replied with a nod.  
  
"You know you look oddly familiar what's your father's name?" Toma asked and the other four nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I don't know but my grandfather who raised me was called Gohan," Goku said after all there was no need to alert any humans to the fact that he was Saiyan. (No he doesn't know they're Saiyan's too he'll find out later)  
  
Vegeta looked at the group amused then glanced around and noticed numerous spirit bottles lying around. It took a lot to get Shiftels (Vixen's species) or Saiyan's drunk but it wasn't impossible. And although their speech was fine these guys were defiantly tipsy.  
  
"Tell me where are the other two?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"What other two?" Toma asked.  
  
"I know! They went to find um. . . the king's killer!" Vixen replied.  
  
"I think you mean Queen's assassin. These Idiots are tipsy knowing them they probably won't even remember you by morning," Vegeta grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose like he did when something was annoying him and he couldn't blast it.  
  
Vegeta glared at the quad who sat down and looked at him like they were young children who had just being scolded.  
  
Goku couldn't help but snicker as soon as they stepped back out into the corridor.  
  
"So those are your top guys huh Vegeta?" Goku asked  
  
Vegeta growled at Goku, who just grinned and even Piccolo smirked at the situation and what they had just witnessed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Chichi walked back towards the maid's quarters after finishing her shift. She was still in a remarkably good mood from the incident with Vegeta, Only a few people would be able to get away with doing something like that to him and living and luckily she was one of them.  
  
Just as Chichi walked into her quarter's she realized that her two room mates were no where to be seen and a strange disgusting smell hug in the air.  
  
"That's odd; I know they got off earlier than me so I wonder where they are?" Chichi muttered to herself.  
  
"I got them to step out since I wished to speak with you," Came a hoarse voice and Chichi froze finally realizing where the smell was from.  
  
Chichi turned and curtsied, "Mr Ghastly, what a surprise to see you," Chichi said slightly worried.  
  
"How was your first day of work slave? Have fun? Is your bruise troubling you?" He hissed grabbing her already bruised arm with his beefy, filthy hand.  
  
Chichi yelped from the pain as he squeezed the bruise he'd given her when he'd first grabbed her when she arrived at the servant's area.  
  
"You stupid f***ing whore. How dare you do that to the General, I will punish you for your stupidity!" He hissed throwing her hard against the wall.  
  
Chichi's vision flickered black briefly as her head made contact with the wall and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
Ghastly then proceeded to kick her in the rips a few times, Chichi crying out in pain every time his boot made contact and even more so when she heard the sickening crack as her bottom rib broke.  
  
Chichi lay curled up in a ball clutching her side as tears ran unchecked down her face from the pain.  
  
"Good all Slaves have to learn their place and you will learn yours too!" Ghastly said before leaving the room.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5.TBC.PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	6. Chichi's found

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
AN; MAILING LIST  
  
Ok peoplz I'll be staring a mailing list for my Dragonball Z/GT stories. So if anyone would like to be notified by email whenever I update one of my stories I'll now do it. It doesn't matter whether you have a fan fiction account or not just email me (Saiyna_xenobia_4_trunks@hotmail.com) your address or put it in a review and I'll add you to my mailing list. I'll then send an email to you from my email address to let you know if I've updated one of my Dragonball Z/GT stories but I won't however have one for individual stories it will be one list for all of my Dragonball Z/GT stories. Ok thanks. Enjoy the new chapter Luv Xennie.B  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chichi lay one the floor of her room bleeding and crying softly. She heard the door begin to open and froze out of fear that it was Ghastly back to deal out some more punishment.  
  
When she heard a soft gasp and worried whispered she relaxed realizing it was her roommates.  
  
Chichi was softly rolled over and looked up into the worried eyes of Marron and Eighteen.  
  
"My god Chi what has he done to you?" Marron asked as Eighteen gently lifted Chichi up and laid her on one of the bottom bunks.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can find one of the guys. Maybe they can find us a first aid kit." Marron said and ran out of the room.  
  
"Chi, Chi answer me?" Eighteen said her usually cold voice softening greatly as she pushed Chichi's pale pink hair away from her eyes.  
  
"My, rib ... broken," Chichi gasped out in pain.  
  
Eighteen carefully undid the over shirt of Chichi's shirt revealing her black singlet top underneath. Gently pushing it up off her stomach to below her bra she could already see the beginnings of bruising around her right bottom rib.  
  
"Kami ..." Eighteen whispered staring at the bruising already forming. Feeling something warm pool around her hand resting on the bed she looked down to see the gash on her arm bleeding profusely and the blood had seep around her hand.  
  
Grabbing a sheet she ribbed the edge off and tied it around the wound to try and slow the bleeding. *Hurry up Marron* Eighteen thought glancing at the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Marron ran through the hall ways looking for two of the guards that she'd grown up with. She rounded a corner and came to a sudden halt as she ran into a hard chest.  
  
"Whoa slow down Marron where's the fire?" Marron looked up to see Yamcha standing there holding her so she wouldn't fall from their sudden collision. Blushing slightly at being so close to him she stepped back and out of his arms.  
  
"I need your help do you know where there's a first aid kit?" Marron asked quickly.  
  
"Is Eighteen alright?" Krillin asked worried for his girlfriend. Marron blushed again at the fact she hadn't even noticed Krillin had been standing right next to them; she'd been so caught up with being in Yamcha's arms.  
  
"Eighteen's fine, it's our new roommate she's had a really bad beating," Maroon said  
  
"I'll get the kit," Krillin said and ran round the corner Marron had just come from.  
  
Yamcha and Marron followed him and Yamcha glanced over at Marron. "Do you know who did it?" he asked.  
  
Marron winced she couldn't tell him it was Ghastly for fear of her own safety and Chi's so she just shook her head, "No and Chi can't remember either," Marron said hoping Yamcha would believe her. He gave her a skeptical look and she knew he didn't believe her but he let it slid none the less.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Eighteen looked up as the door opened and Krillin, Yamcha and Marron rushed in.  
  
"How's she doing?" Marron asked.  
  
"She passed out a little while ago, probably from pain or exhaustion," Eighteen sighed.  
  
"Well it might make it a little easier to fix her up if she's unconscious, she won't struggle if it hurts a bit." Krillin said  
  
"Well let's see what we can do then," Yamcha said grabbing the first aid kit from Krillin's hand and moving to Chichi's side.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh and Gohan's green eyes shined with mirth as Goku told them of his meeting with the agents.  
  
"They're all drunk!?" Bulma blurted out, "Talk about first impressions being a bad one," Bulma smirked at Vegeta who snorted and walked over to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple. "They were all off duty anyway," Vegeta replied taking a bite from the apple.  
  
"All six of them?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, stupid woman, two were watching over the queen, the other four were off duty," Vegeta replied.  
  
Goku rolled his eyes at Vegeta before turning to Gohan who was cooing at Trunks who was gurgling, and making the normal high pitched baby noises, in his arms.  
  
"Gohan's did you behave for Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah dad," Gohan replied not looking up from pulling a face at trunks.  
  
"He was fine Goku and he and Trunks get on brilliantly," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"He always has been good with little kids," Goku smiled, but then it began to fade *I just wish one day I can find his mother, or someone special, so he can have a little sibling of his own*  
  
Vegeta watched Goku as he seemed to sink into a sullen mood.  
  
"Kakarot meet me in the training room at 0400 hours," Vegeta said and disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
"Gosh he's such a rude ass!" Bulma muttered,  
  
Goku let out a small chuckle. "It's alright I'm quite used to him. Well it's getting late I should probably get Gohan off to bed and get some sleep before I've got my sparing match."  
  
Gohan handed Trunks to Bulma and ran after his dad who was waiting for him at the door.  
  
"Goodnight Bulma," Goku said with a small polite bow and Gohan waved as the door closed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Sorry I took so long to update guys I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot faster.  
  
For those of you who noticed that Chichi had pale pink hair and Gohan has green eyes it will come up later in the sorry as to why ok.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


End file.
